


The Train Journey

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel returns home from an exhibition and reflects on friendship on the way.  Small quote from Torment of Tantalus and mention of Shar'e.





	The Train Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

“Excuse me, s’cuse me. Thank you. S’cuse me.” Daniel   
weaved his way through the oncoming crowd of travellers.   
One bag balancing precariously on his shoulder and one   
smaller rucksack in his hand. He stepped purposely into   
the carriage and waited while others found their seats. 

 

Daniel was a patient man when he wanted to be or needed   
to be. Daniel leaned up against the side, as the train   
began to jump and bump, starting its journey out of the   
station. He was glad that he had pre-booked his ticket.   
It was going to be a busy trip. Finding his seat beside   
the window Daniel manoeuvred his bags in front of him on   
the floor and flopped. It had been an amazingly busy   
weekend and he was ready for whatever rest the journey   
would give him.

 

Daniel got out a long knitted scarf, folded it and placed it   
on the cold window. He wriggled his face into the soft   
material and got comfy. Daniel sniffed and smiled to   
himself – spices – Jack. Jack had given him this red and   
green patterned scarf when Daniel had come back from   
Abydos. Jack had taken him in, like some waif and stray,   
all those years ago. Daniel remembered commenting how   
cold it was. The scarf and a well worn cream sweater   
were immediately placed into his hands. At once he felt   
the warmth before he even put the garments on.

 

Daniel was sure that Jack had forgotten all about that,   
but Daniel hadn’t. There were times, like now, that   
Daniel just needed an extra bit of comfort and the scarf   
came out. He was tired and also sure that he had the   
makings of a cold; certainly a headache.

 

Reaching into his bag Daniel took out a water bottle, took   
a few sips and replaced it. He wanted to let his mind   
drift.

 

Suddenly, ‘bing, bong.’ The announcement was made half   
an hour into the trip and they were coming into a station.

 

“More people!” Daniel sighed.

 

Doors were opened and a blast of cold air made Daniel   
pull up his jacket. He could just make out the smell of   
fries and onions, but he wasn’t really hungry, not yet   
anyway.

 

“May I?” 

 

Daniel looked up to smile and nod his head at an elderly   
gentleman about to take the seat beside him.

 

‘Bing, bong,’ the train was off again.

 

Daniel wondered how many stations they would go   
through during the four hour trip. He hadn’t bothered to   
check. The man beside him had fallen asleep. Daniel   
looked over and thought about what he would be like   
when he was that age. A slight snore came from the old   
man’s lips and Daniel wished him happy dreams. He knew   
he couldn’t sleep, his mind was buzzing.

 

The seats in front were taken up by two small children   
fidgeting and two weary parents trying in vain to keep   
control. Plying their brood with drinks and crisps was a   
good idea for the short term, but how long would that   
last.

 

The seats opposite had been taken over by a couple of   
teenagers who were obviously an item. Hands were   
clasped and conversation was whispered. Daniel almost   
felt envious. In his mind he could see the beautiful,   
young, dark-haired girl who captured his heart over a   
decade ago on the sands of Abydos. He’d had that. For a   
short time only, but he knew what that felt like; that   
true commitment. 

 

Daniel looked out of the window. The sun was just fading   
leaving the striking reds and golds of dusk. He let his   
mind wonder. 

 

Daniel had phoned Jack last month to ask him to come to   
this special exhibition.

 

“Sorry Daniel, way too busy.”

 

“Jack, a chance to get away. It’s not until October.”   
Daniel put on his pleading voice and almost pouted, but of   
course Jack couldn’t see him.

 

“Daniel, Hammond has this project that’s just full of ‘fun’   
forms to fill in.” Jack was almost shouting down the   
phone. “I just can’t come. Can’t Carter or Teal’c go with   
you?”

 

“No Jack, they’re both busy then. Teal’c is going away   
with Rya’c and Sam has promised to help Cassie settle in   
her new home. She’s moving about then.” Daniel knew it   
was useless. He also knew that Jack would come if he   
could even if it was an exhibition.

 

“Oh, what is it now?”

 

“Jack?”

 

“No Daniel, not you. Sorry, it’s the other phone. I’ve   
gotta go.” 

 

Silence, Jack was gone.

 

Daniel was left with an empty phone in one hand and   
staring down at two ‘Unusual Artefacts Exhibition’   
tickets in the other.

 

“Maybe it’s just as well,” he thought. “Jack wouldn’t   
really enjoy it. Probably complain, want to go home early   
and then wave hockey tickets in my face.”

 

Actually Daniel never minded going to see hockey with   
Jack now. It was good to see Jack having some fun. He   
deserved it.

 

Someone once told him: ‘No prize would be worth   
attaining if you could never share it.’ That’s how he felt   
now. Daniel needed to share. 

 

That’s when Daniel decided to go online. He looked up the   
exhibition on the computer and left a message on the   
forum for anyone going. Why he felt he wanted company,   
who knows? He had been alone almost all of his adult life   
until these last ten years. Maybe that’s just it. Daniel   
had grown accustomed to having company with him now;   
friends to share his ideas and time with. 

 

After chatting on line with many like minded people he   
found one who was in the country and looking forward to   
seeing the unusual exhibits. 

 

Andy sounded just great and they had arranged to meet   
up and share accommodation.

 

“What? Are you nuts?” Jack bellowed down the phone,   
after Daniel had told him where he’d met his weekend   
companion.

 

“Internet chat site. Daniel! That’s where you met him!   
Do you know what kind of people visit chat sites?”

 

“He sounds just fine Jack.”

 

“Yes, but sharing with a complete stranger.” Jack   
sounded mad but there was also worry in his voice.

 

Daniel knew that Jack was just being protective, but   
honestly! He was a grown man.

 

“We’ve chatted Jack and its booked, done, finished.”   
Daniel was adamant that he was going and nothing was   
going to stop him.

 

“It’s fine Jack.” 

 

“You said that before.”

 

Daniel could picture Jack’s face, frustrated, furious,   
determined but concerned

 

“He’s married Jack with a family and I also believe they   
have a dog. So they must be okay. Okay?” Daniel was   
pulling out all the stops. 

 

There was no answer.

 

Jack could just picture Daniel’s face, frustrated, furious,   
determined but understanding.

 

“Daniel?”

 

“Jack, stop it. I’m going, done, finished.”

 

“You said that before.” Jack repeated. 

 

“Jack, I’m nearly forty. I’m going to have a fun weekend.   
Nothing but fun will happen. I’ll be fine. Jack!” Daniel   
was practically bouncing down the line.

 

“Daniel?”

 

“Jack?”

 

“You think this guy, Andy’s okay then, do you?”

 

“Yes Jack.” Daniel replied calming down.

 

“And he’s got a dog then.”

 

“Yes, Jack.” Daniel lowered his voice and smiled down the   
phone. He’d won.

 

“What kind of a dog then?”

 

So Daniel ended up on an overcrowded train miles from   
home. He had spent a great weekend studying the ‘most   
unusual artefacts found in the world.’ He laughed to   
himself and thought of all the strange items he had back   
at his office. Not one of them from this world. Nothing   
bad had happened at all. Jack would be pleased. The   
train was gently rocking down the line and Daniel   
wondered what his friends were up to now.

 

He presumed Sam and Cassie were still deep in cardboard   
boxes. It was going to be Thanksgiving soon and he knew   
that Cassie wanted them to come over to her new place   
for the traditional meal. She should have realised that it   
didn’t matter to their ‘family’ what her place looked like   
it. It was the company that mattered. Daniel couldn’t   
think of anything better than sharing an evening with   
people who had become more than family to each other.   
Daniel smiled; not one blood relative among them. Daniel   
was sure Cassie knew that they would all be over   
together whatever the house looked like. That didn’t stop   
Cassie and Sam from sorting out and generally fussing   
though, just to make things nice.

 

Teal’c had planned to visit family off world sometime   
before the holidays, but getting hold of Rya’c was   
difficult at best. Or, Daniel thought, Teal’c could be   
giving the new recruits at the SGC a thorough workout. 

 

Jack, well he was probably giving his P.A a hard time.   
Daniel wondered how long Jack would actually stick   
Washington. Putting his illegible squiggles on countless   
official forms was certainly not what Jack had signed up   
for. Daniel thought back to last week and Jack’s flyover   
visit to the mountain.

 

“Hi Jack, ah what you doing here?” Daniel looked up from   
his writing as he heard the familiar footsteps enter his   
office.

 

“In the neighbourhood, Daniel. You know just hanging   
around.” Jack’s sing-song voice was a breath of fresh air   
for Daniel.

 

“Okay. Great. Want some breakfast?”

 

“Breakfast? Daniel? It’s way past noon.” Jack waved his   
hand in the air. “The sun is high in the sky and you tell me   
you haven’t had breakfast?”

 

Daniel let out a sigh.. “I just forgot,” he grimaced.   
“Besides we always have breakfast when you visit”

 

Daniel pushed his work away and got up.

 

“Jack,” he frowned. “Did you tell me you were visiting   
this week? I thought that you weren’t coming down until   
Thanksgiving. That’s not for two weeks.” Daniel   
hesitated. “Isn’t it?”

 

“Hey, can’t a friend visit another friend. I had some   
time.” Jack walked towards the open doorway.

 

“Jack, are you checking up on me?” Daniel had his   
suspicions aroused.

 

“Daniel!” Jack turned to give Daniel one of his ‘who me’   
looks.

 

“Jack!” Daniel almost whined.

 

“Still on for next weekend then?”

 

“Yes Jack. We’ve had this conversation. No change.”   
Daniel felt himself starting to heat up.

 

“I just want to make sure all was okay. Okay?” Jack   
looked like he was about to say some more so Daniel   
waited. “Suppose this Andy is… you know.” He waved his   
arm in a circular motion. Clearly Jack was still not happy   
with Daniel going off on his own.

 

“You know?” Daniel replied and scrunched up his nose.   
“Oh! For crying out loud, Jack.” Daniel was exasperated   
and he slapped his hand down to his side and glared.

 

“Okay, okay. I give in.” Jack shrugged and placed his   
hands in front of him. “You go and have fun.” 

 

“I will,” said Daniel forcefully. 

 

“Good then.” Jack nodded, came over and slapped his arm   
around Daniel’s shoulder. 

 

“Good.” Daniel let Jack’s arm stay there as much for his   
benefit as Jack’s. He nodded; he knew being part of a   
family meant people cared for each other and looked out   
for each other. He could accept that. Daniel changed   
the subject. “Do we have time for late breakfast then   
before you go? I presume you are going back to   
Washington soon.”

 

“Sure do.” Jack steered Daniel out of the office and   
down the corridor to the elevator. “I’m going back later   
this afternoon.”

 

“Jack, you came for the day.” Daniel sounded surprised.

 

“Well you can’t get breakfast like Maiseys’s in   
Washington.”

 

Daniel stopped and looked at his best friend.

 

“Come on mother-hen,” he said. He put his own arm   
around Jack’s shoulder and they walked out of the   
mountain.

 

‘Bing, bong’

 

Daniel wiped his eyes and took another sip of water. He   
must have dosed. He watched the changing scenery as   
they entered another dimly lit station. He recognised   
this one. Can’t be too far now.

 

Out of the station he watched the shady trees flash past   
and could just make out the snowy-topped mountains in   
the background.

 

His eyes drew heavy and his thoughts went back to the   
first time at Maisey May’s Diner.

 

“Take a seat fellows. What will it be?” A rather rounded   
middle-aged woman came over to their table, smiling   
broadly.

 

Daniel ordered the biggest plate of pancakes with maple   
syrup on the menu followed by a chocolate muffin and   
coffee, extra large. Jack had ham and eggs, danish and   
also a large coffee.

 

Maisey was clearly staring at Daniel.

 

“I think she likes you.” Jack whispered as the owner of   
the diner walked away.

 

“Jack.” Daniel snarled quietly.

 

As Maisey set down Daniel’s pancakes, she smiled.

 

“There you are sweetie,” she said. “Eat them all up won’t   
you?”

 

Daniel made this “What?” face to Jack.

 

Maisey then beamed at Jack. “You have a lovely son   
there.”

 

Jack eyes widened in disbelief. Daniel nearly chocked on   
the pancakes and gulped some coffee. 

 

“I like her.” Daniel smirked as the buxom women made   
her way back to collect the pastries.

 

Arriving back with the largest muffin Daniel had ever   
seen Jack proceeded to put Maisey right about their   
relationship. She smiled back to the man at the counter   
and nodded.

 

“Well then, you make a lovely couple.”

 

This time it was Jack’s turn to cough up his danish.   
Daniel couldn’t hide his laugh any longer. He managed to   
blurt out that they were just good friends. Whereupon   
Maisey patted Daniel’s arm and said “yes dear,” in that all   
knowing way.

 

It didn’t matter, every time Jack was in town they went   
there for breakfast. The sign ‘Maisey May’s Amazing   
Muffins’ said it all.

 

Daniel stared out at the darkening sky. He started to   
bury his head back into the scarf and thought of his   
weekend away.

 

He’d met up with Andy and they’d got on really well, same   
sense of humour. He must remember to tell Jack that   
nothing bad happened.

 

Daniel and Andy had examined all the exhibits from the   
tiny rock formation found on the ocean floor to a strange   
looking, three-toed ancient footprint found somewhere in   
deepest Africa.

 

One exhibit though caught Daniel’s attention. He walked   
over and started to take photos. The statues were not   
very tall and looked well worn. Daniel thought he’d seen   
something like them from the Mayan culture but he   
couldn’t be sure and there was no clue. The plaque gave   
nothing away. ‘Unknown Origin. Anonymously donated to   
the collection – 1997.’

 

Daniel looked closer. Their shoulders were moulded out of   
the same piece of clay and their fingers entwined. Daniel   
could hardly tell which fingers belonged to which statue.   
He was very tempted to put his hand out and feel the   
smooth lines of the models. By the look of them they   
were neither male nor female, just a representation. The   
notice clearly stated ‘DO NOT TOUCH’, so Daniel   
respected its wishes. He smiled, Jack would just love   
that, he thought.

 

Underneath the stand was another small plaque imprinted   
with gold lettering.. Daniel bent down to read. 

 

‘Friendship – the bonding of like hearts and souls with   
admiration, respect and love.’

 

“Wow.” Daniel immediately got out his folder and pen to   
write that down. 

 

He stood staring at the eyes of the statues. Both set   
with precious stones. One set was the most amazing,   
piercing colour blue, probably aqua marine, he thought.   
The other was deeper set and held the warmth of an   
agate stone, deeply dark brown.

 

Their attire was plain. Two long woven clocks, one in sky-  
blue and the other in brown. A string sash held their   
tunics together. There were no shoes to their feet. It   
was those eyes though that held Daniel and he took photo   
after photo. Andy had also been mesmerised, but neither   
he, nor Daniel could place where they came from.

 

After a long and tiring day Andy and Daniel left and went   
for Chinese. They decided the next day to take one more   
look at the simple, but astounding statues, which had   
captured all their attention.

 

Daniel had met Andy’s lovely family when his wife and   
daughter had come to collect him. They said their   
goodbyes and wished each other well. They hoped to do   
it again sometime. With that his new internet friend was   
gone.

 

The train chugged and began to slow down. Daniel took   
another sip of water and foraged inside his bag for his   
last chocolate bar. He hadn’t ventured out of his seat   
for coffee or ‘nature calls’. He was too tired. Plus he   
didn’t think that he could worm his way through the   
carriages balancing hot coffee, as much as he wanted one.

 

Daniel wondered if anyone would be meeting him off the   
train. He didn’t think so. Jack was trying to finish his   
work so he could have time off for the holiday season   
next week. Daniel understood. He also had a ton of   
work to do, to catch up for his time away. He would take   
a cab, which was fine.

 

The train gradually slowed and Daniel recognised his stop.   
“Soon be home,” he murmured.

 

Just as Daniel was about to get his bags Daniel saw him   
out of the window. In the shadows of the station there   
he was. Daniel almost felt his heart leap. He could see   
this man, wrapped in an old leatherjacket, pacing. He was   
looking at his watch, stomping his feet and walking up and   
down the platform staring at the train windows,   
searching the carriages.

 

‘Bing, Bong’. The train stopped.

 

Daniel picked up his bags, slung one over his shoulder and   
fought again with the melee of people as he stepped out   
of the carriage.

 

Jack was waiting; looking cold and clutching a Starbucks.   
Daniel couldn’t help himself. His smile lit up his whole   
face.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” He said putting down his   
bags and moving towards the coffee cup in Jack’s hand.

 

“Can’t a friend pick up a friend from the train?”

 

“Jack,” Daniel paused, looked longingly at the cup and   
sniffed. The wonderful aroma wafted around his face.   
“Thanks.”

 

“Thought you might be needing this about now. Shame   
the train was late.” Jack handed the stunned Daniel his   
coffee. Jack picked up Daniel’s bags and watched Daniel   
sip his precious brew.

 

“How long can you stay this time?” Daniel asked as they   
walked to Jack’s truck.

 

“Well, next week is holiday time and I thought we needed   
some R and R.” Jack opened the back seat door and   
dumped the bags in.

 

“You’re staying ‘til then?” Daniel looked surprised. “They   
can let you go?”

 

“Yep, I signed all the forms I’m going to for a whole two   
weeks.” Jack looked pleased with himself.

 

“That’s great Jack.” Daniel got in the passenger side and   
immediately cranked up the heating. “You could help   
Cassie.”

 

“We can do anything we want. You’ve got two weeks off   
also.”

 

“Jack, but…” Daniel started to protest that he had loads   
of work waiting for him.

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jack was now in full swing. “R and R - no   
buts - no work - two whole weeks.”

 

Daniel kept quiet, for once.

 

“So you had a good time then?” Jack said as he took the   
turning out of the station car park.

 

“It was just great. I took loads of photos.” Daniel sipped   
his luke- warm coffee. “Andy was just fine and nothing   
bad happened.” He added.

 

“Good! I want to hear all about it.” Jack stopped at the   
junction and turned to look at Daniel.

 

“You do?” Daniel queried.

 

“And Carter wants to see your photos. Teal’c will be   
interested in the different earth cultures.”

 

“She does? He will be?”

 

At that very moment it didn’t matter that the coffee was   
almost cold. Daniel had all the warmth he needed in his   
heart, there, just sitting in Jack’s truck looking into   
those deep set brown eyes.

 

“You okay?” Jack queried, as the truck started to move.

 

Both pairs of eyes now fixed on the road home.

 

“I’m just fine.” Daniel put down his coffee. He knew he   
had the best family to spend Thanksgiving with and he   
couldn’t think of doing anything better than to share his   
time with them.


End file.
